1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vision systems for vehicles, and, more particularly, to stereo vision systems for vehicles and image processing of stereo images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unmanned vehicle 3D perception systems have numerous military and commercial applications for performing in cluttered environments and detecting obstacles while mapping terrain. Several technical hurdles remain for this technology to be practical for widespread use. Current terrain detection solutions typically rely on active geometry sensing from LIDAR or RADAR sensors, all of which are easily detectable by enemy forces. Current stereo algorithms work using high signal to noise imagery and mainly use visible light cameras. LIDAR is a remote sensing technology that measures distance by illuminating a target with a laser and analyzing the reflected light. Although broadly LIDAR is used by many as an acronym of Light Detection And Ranging, the term LIDAR is also a commonly used military reference to “Laser Illuminated Detection And Ranging.”
Current LIDAR range sensors provide a very high detailed, geometric view of the world and can be used to create 3D models of objects, but the use of LIDAR has severe limitations in certain applications, particularly in agriculture. The environment is often standing crop, which appears to LIDAR as obstacles, and the limitations at seeing through obscurants such as dust, snow, rain, smoke, etc.
What is needed in the art is a vision system for a vehicle that efficiently extends the operating environment of the vehicle.